clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 6 - Trailing Along
Trailing Along is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Rockhopper, and is the sixth episode in Chapter 1: Fair Share. During this adventure, the player must follow a trail left behind the curse Rockhopper was recently inflicted with, finding fragments of a tablet along the way, which leads to more mysteries and discoveries. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 5 - A Cursory Look and be at least Rockhopper rank 3. Plot The adventure starts with the player talking to Rockhopper, who claims that, while cursed, saw trails floating around, and that they will lead to a treasure. He requests that the player use the Cursed Necklace to see the trails, as he would not be able to bear the curse again, although the necklace does not have to be worn to see the trails. The trails take the form of purple colored mist and skulls, and through the Beacon Boardwalk from the Migrator, across the fishing dock, down into the bay, and onto the row of icebergs, ending at a red X by a cannon. The player must dig here with a jackhammer, which reveals a treasure chest that contains some stone pieces. Rockhopper comments this is part of an ancient puzzle, and to continue searching. The trail appears again, this time leading up the hill, and through the air below the zipline wire to the Migrator's left crow's nest, across the clothes line to the right one, below another zipline wire that connects to the Lighthouse balcony, and then down to the ground by the base of the Lighthouse, ending at another red X. The player must dig with a jackhammer again, revealing another treasure chest, with more stone pieces. Rockhopper is excited that progress is being made, and the trail appears again. It leads down the slope, across the Welcome Plaza, to the Coconut Cove, past the band stage, then it loops around over the stage, goes west to the ledge with the shark arch, and ends next to the SS Convenience, at yet another red X. Digging here reveals yet another treasure chest containing stone pieces. The trail continues, circling past the campfire and into the Sea Caves, and in the caves, wraps around a pillar in the entrance, goes down into the water, continues directly downward, goes right at the end of the first fork in the path, circles around the rings of urchins, weaving through rocks, then through some arches, until it ends at last in the throne room. A small blank monument rises from the ground, which Rockhopper comments that the collected stone pieces likely fit in the monument. The player must then assemble several pieces to form a face, which Rockhopper comments is an "emoji tablet". The player must then use the depicted emoji, and a constellation carving emerges from the monument's mouth. Rockhopper asks to see the carving. After the player returns to the Migrator, Rockhopper is perplexed by the carving, but says that something in Shellbeard's journal could provide an answer, and that he will look into it. The adventure is then complete, and the player receives the blueprint for Pirate Boots, 100 coins, and 120 Rockhopper XP. Adventure items Trivia *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 110 to 60. **In the 1.13.0 update, the reward was changed again, from 60 to 120. *In the 1.9.0 update, the coin reward was changed from 50 to 100. Names in other languages Adventure items Category:2016